


Map Of The Soul

by Hetalia1912



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Famous Bang Chan, Famous Chan, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Photographer Kim Seungmin, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Map Of The Soul

**2:40 PM**

"Now arriving at South Jeju Station."

Hyunjin stood up at the announcement to grab his bags._Geez why did I pack so much?_He wondered to himself."Excuse me?"He heard someone ask.When he turned around to face the he was faced with a boy who was slightly shorter than him with blond hair and slightly pale skin tone._Must be a foreigner. _Hyunjin thought.He definitely didn't look korean.

Hyunjin quickly realized he hadn't responded."Yes,can I help you?"He asked.The boy motioned to Hyunjin's bags."Do you need help with those?"He wondered.Hyunjin nodded and almost let out a sighof relief."Yeah sure."He said."Thanks."The boy smiled at him."It's no problem."He replied."Plus I've already taken care of my bags."Hyunjin hadn't even noticed that the pale boy didn't seem to have any luggage on him._Lucky him._Hyunjin thought._He must be traveling with someone._


End file.
